~à la carte~ I The Lost Recette
~à la carte~ I The Lost Recette is the first novel of the ''Shokugeki no Soma ~à la carte~ ''series. Summary Megumi's Journey (恵の旅) Megumi Tadokoro is leaving on a trip with the Local Cuisine Research Society (RS) to Nagano to sample the local dishes there. Along the way, she misses the group and has no means of contact, so she has to make her way to Nagano herself. She meets a couple of people on the road, offering them help and sharing her food with them. When she finally catches up to her group, they are about to try the famous Roumen, but the store is closed due to a shortage of mutton meat. Fortunately, the couple whom Megumi previously helped returned the favor by providing the store the mutton, giving Megumi and her group a satisfying dinner. Takumi's Suburban Battle (タクミの下町合戦) Takumi and Isami Aldini take a trip around Tokyo's cultural landmarks such as the Skytree, the mall, a maid cafe in Akihabara and finally a Monjayaki shop in Tsukishima. Challenged by an esteemed regular in the store, the brothers make a unique Risotto Monjayaki which impresses the other patrons. The Lost Recette (失われたルセッテ) This occurs after Kojirō Shinomiya's graduation, where he makes a solo trip to France to further his goals. Having a tough time finding a place to work in, he is taken in by the old owner of a Bistro, Herve, and his wife. However, when the depressed owner decides to sell the Bistro, Kojirō discusses with the buyer and offers to pay for it, but the buyer proposes that he makes a dish that reignites Herve's passion for cooking. Kojirō creates a Piperade with a Japanese twist, which reminds the owner of his own son who passed away. Impressed, the buyer offers Kojirō a job in his own restaurant. The Quiet Polar Star Dorm (静かなる極星寮) Yūki Yoshino is tasked by the Hunters' association back home to come up with something to attract young people to hunting game, but is interrupted by Satoshi Isshiki, who asks for one of her chickens. Later that day, Satoshi presents Yūki, Ryōko Sakaki and Shun Ibusaki a single spoon of ramen, asking them to guess the hidden flavor and recreate the dish. Throughout the rest of the day, the trio rack their brains trying to do test runs to find out the secret to the ramen. In the end, Yūki manages to get a clue from the deer chips she got, and all of them successfully recreate the dish, pleasing Satoshi greatly. Magical Cabbage (マジカルキャベツ) A parody of a Magical Girl show called "Magical Cabbage". Based on the reactions to Kojirō's Chou Farci, Gin Dōjima, Hinako Inui, Fuyumi Mizuhara, Donato Gotōda and Hitoshi Sekimori have become a Magical girl team to defeat the forces of evil. Featured Dishes Trivia Chapter 1 * Nagano is famous for many local dishes such as Oyaki (Japanese dumpling made of buckwheat dough), Horse sashimi, grasshoppers, bee grubs, and Roumen (a dish of fried noodles commonly served with meat and stir fried vegetables).Shokugeki no Soma ~à la carte~, Page 12 * Megumi's 3 layer lunch box included: Her Three Kinds of Onigiri , a set lunch with tamagoyaki, sausage, and salad, and a "Roast Pork, Just Kidding" taught to her by Sōma. Chapter 2 * Takumi and Isami were served Omurice in Akihabara. Omurice is a common dish found in maid cafes, and are often served with tomato sauce, where the waitress will write a personalized message with it on the omelette. * Monjayaki is a dish that is usually cooked on a teppan (hot plate), very similar to Okonomiyaki but is more liquid. The ingredients are chopped and scattered around the plate in a circle, after which a hole in the center is made and the liquid is poured in. Tsukishima is a place famous for its Monjayaki. * Takumi and Isami's revised monjayaki contains tomato ketchup, canned mussels cooked in white wine, Isonori and cheese. Chapter 3 * At his host's house, Kojirō was served a number of things: A chestnut pottage and scallop soup, a roast mackerel with salad, and a Magret de Canard (a duck dish made from the breast of a duck bred for foie gras) * Kojirō served Piperade, a Basque dish made out of peppers, onions and tomatoes flavored with red Espelette pepper. He also added bamboo shoots into the dish. Chapter 4 * Fumio Daimidō served the Polar Star Dormitory, a Fizzy jelly, which has fruit juices (grapefruits, oranges, grapes, etc.), Ramune, milk, peppermint and sugar. * Satoshi's mystery ramen was found to have chicken stock, Charsiew roasted on cherry wood chips, Sendai miso, among others. The secret ingredient was actually Ezo Deer chips, made from Hokkaido Sika deer, a wild game deer found in the Ezo area of Hokkaido. It gives the ramen soup a slightly bitter taste. References Navigation Category:Novel